Dangar
, also known as Danger and 'Dunger'https://youtube.com/watch?v=koIKLCNZQNI, is a monster that first appeared in episode 9 of Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 26,500 t *Origin: Minami Daitojima Island History Return of Ultraman Dangar was a monster living on a remote island until it had been awoken by MAT. When one of MAT's officers crashed on Dangar's island while delivering a Monster Sonar, MAT came to rescue their friend, but had accidentally disturbed Dangar's sleep while he was in a cave. Awakened, Dangar proceeded to attack MAT and shrug off all their assaults. Hideki Goh began attacking, but his craft ran out of fuel and crashed. As Dangar closed in on the crash, Goh was transformed into Ultraman Jack to battle Dangar instead. The two fought a lengthy battle until volcanic eruptions surrounded them. Jack finally managed to tear Dangar's dreadlocks off and threw him to the ground before firing the Specium Ray into Dangar's head, killing him. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ikeya SenKatsu *Dangar's suit would later be modified for another monster, Shugaron. *Although not physically seen, Dangar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Dangar shares his name with an alternate name for the Transformer Armorhide (RID continuity). Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Dangar was seen in a animated flashback, being part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Empera. He was seen fighting Father of Ultra along with Zagoras and Gokinezula in episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Powers and Weapons *Hook Hands: Dangar's has, in place of fingers, hook-like claws useful for melee combat. *Flight: For some strange reason, in Kagayake Ultra no hoshi manga by Mamoru Uchiyama, Dangar has the ability to fly without the use of wings. When you believe you can fly.png|Flight Other Media Redman Dangar first appeared in episode 26 of the series, Redman, where fought Sadola, and despite gaining the upper hand at first, Sadola beat him to death with his pincer claws, leaving the victor wide open to an attack from Redman. Dangar reappeared in episode 29 where he fought Redman after he the hero killed Gokinezula. He grabbed his attention with a sneak attack after Redman let his guard down but, after a good fight, Redman killed Dangar by slashing him with his Red Knife. Dangar also reappeared in episode 54 where he was at first, downed by Redman before he fought Alien Mysteler in a swordfight and afterwards a close combat fight which ended in a Red Knife to the torso before Dangar regained his strength and fought Redman in a brutal brawl after he knocked away his weapon. After the alien hero downed the monster again, he recovered his Red Arrow and used it to stab the monster in the mouth, killing him before killing the alien. Trivia *In this series, Dangar's suit was repainted, making him appear bluish in color. Gallery Return of Ultraman dnagersz.PNG raah.jpg Dangar-1.jpg Dangar.png DANGAR I.jpg Dangar-0.png Dangar-2.jpg DANGAR IX.jpg Dangar v Ultraman Jack.png JACK-DANGAR.jpg Other Jack_and_Kaiju_picture_book_X.png Dangar concept art.jpg|Concept Art of Dangar. dangar_figure.jpg|Figure of Dangar, by Bullmark. dunger_LL01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Dangar References Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Redman